Ranma: The Game of Life
by Aleta Thuvis
Summary: Nabiki, Ryoga, Ranma and Akane sit down to play the game of Life. One Chapter Story.


The Game of Life  
  
By Aleta Thuvis  
  
Notes: Ranma and all others are not mine. And the game of the Life is not mine. But I don't care, as long you don't. Please don't sue, because I became a lawyer with 100,000 salary last time I played a game of life. :-)  
  
It was a boring Saturday at the Tendo dojo. All major damage for various martial artist attacks were fixed, and no one truly wanted to clean or fix the minor things. After all, what was the use? Surely, by this time next week, there will be new damage to fix.  
  
Ranma (boy-form), Akane, Nabiki, and Ryoga sat around the dinner table, resting not eatting. Nabiki looked at Soun and Genma playing their everlasting Go game.  
  
"Let's play a game! Hold on." Nabiki says and jumped up before anyone could stop her.  
  
Akane looked puzzled after her sister, "I wonder what brought this on. I don't think we ever played a game, since..." Akane struggled to remember.  
  
Nabiki reentered the room with a Life game in her hands. "Of course I'll be banker." She said while setting the game in the middle of table.  
  
Ryoga muttered to himself, remembering just then that he owed Nabiki her monthly payoff tomorrow. Nabiki had figured he was P-chan thus needed "help" remembering not to tell her sister. "Of course." Nabiki gave Ryoga a dark glare.  
  
Akane lifted the lid and frowned, "Some of the pieces are missing... There's only four cars. I get the blue." Akane claimed the light blue car.  
  
Nabiki quickly claimed the yellow, while Ryoga claimed green, leaving the pink car for Ranma.  
  
"Hey! No fair, Pink's a girl color!" Ranma exclaimed, not going for the last car.  
  
Akane glared, "Ranma. I am warning you, if you don't play and ruin this game for us, I'll never talk to you again."  
  
"Oh.. Like I want to talk to an uncute tomboy like you anyway."  
  
"Shut up, Ranma! Don't talk to Akane like that!" Ryoga said inserting his time honored line.  
  
"Who's here to stop me P-chan?" Ranma shot back. Ryoga blushed red hot and moved to stand to challenge Ranma.  
  
It was Nabiki's cool words that stopped Ryoga. "Come on, kids. We haven't even *started* the game. Can't we just do something together that doesn't erupt into a fight? Or do you want to repair the dojo again after you settle your tempers?"  
  
Ryoga nodded, "I'll challenge you later, Ranko." He looked at Ranma, with a smirk.  
  
Ranma nodded curtly, "Anytime, pig-boy." Ranma claimed the pink car.  
  
Nabiki dug out the instructions, "Ok everyone place your cars at the start..." While the group followed that instruction, she handed out the start amount of money.  
  
Nabiki placed her car at start and observed, "Ryoga, the *start* not Millionaire Acres."  
  
Ryoga blushed again, this time with just embarrassment and moved his car where everyone else's car was.  
  
"Ok, Anyone not going to college?" Nabiki asked, after consulting the rulebook. Everyone agreed to go to college. "Then let's spin to see who goes first."  
  
Akane won the first spin. Every turn ran smoothly, *after* they realized Ryoga couldn't be trusted to move his car on his own. Which had Ranma trying not to laugh, but looking like he was have a small coughing fit.  
  
Nabiki was the first to hit the marry spot. She added a male peg to her car. "I married Kabet." She named a guy in her class, no one at the table knew much about. She moved on.  
  
Akane moved Ryoga moved his car, "OH look it's your turn to get married! Who are your marrying?" She offered a female peg to Ryoga. Ryoga blushed as he accepted the peg from Akane.  
  
"I don't...know" He stuttered, very aware everyone wanted his answer. "I guess Akane." He placed the peg into his car. Akane blushed girlishly. Ranma glared darkly, almost rivaling the power of Nabiki early glare.  
  
They moved his car on.  
  
Then Akane's car made it to the marriage spot. Ranma blurted, "Who do you want to marry?" before he could stop himself.  
  
Akane froze, reaching for a male peg. "I..don't know. I don't want to name my husband."  
  
Nabiki complained, "Come on Akane, Ryoga and I picked someone. It's your turn to name your husband."  
  
Akane shook her head. "No." She made sure not to look at Ranma.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "Your choice, of course this allows Ranma to refuse too."  
  
Akane said, "ok, ok... Mikado." She said pulling a name out of the air.  
  
Ranma gasped, "The golden boy of ice skating?? Why do you think he would marry you! You, uncute tomboy! He was chasing me more than he was chasing you."  
  
Akane glared, as she placed a male peg into her car. "I'll have to know he called three times here for me after the combat staking competition! OH look! There's no more females for you, Ranma. Looks like you have to marry a guy!"  
  
"No way! Then I'm not going to marry anyone!"  
  
Nabiki pointed out, "Ranma, you are one square away from the marriage. You can't skip over it."  
  
Akane shrugged, "Too bad, I don't know who would marry you after they found out what a pervert you are!"  
  
Ranma shot back. "I toldja I'm not a pervert, and if you ever *listened* to me, you know that uncute tomboy!"  
  
"Suuure, you always blame someone else, Ranma. Why don't you just ADMIT it, instead of running away from the truth, like you fight!"  
  
"Hey, at least I'm *fast* enough to dodge your slow attempts to hit me!"  
  
"Guys, can we just move on. Here Ranma is a female peg. Name it and let's continue it."  
  
Just then Shampoo bounced in, "Hi-y, Ranma I made some ramen for you!" She landed in Ranma lap.  
  
Ranma shocked, says "Shampoo!", just as Nabiki dropped the female peg into his hand.  
  
Akane jumped up from the table, infuriated. "So you aren't even going to honor our engagement?! That's It I've had enough of this game!"  
  
Ranma yelled after Akane, "Ah, Akane it's not what it looks like! She just jumped into my lap!"  
  
Akane stomped out of the room, with Ranma following, ineffectually trying to convince Akane to come back, due to Shampoo following Ranma and cling to him every time she could. Upstairs, a door slammed.  
  
Ryoga winced. "Gee, Nabiki, what made you think we could pull off a whole game?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "I don't know Ryoga." She thinks silently to herself, *Maybe because we last played this game when Mom was alive and even let little Akane play...* 


End file.
